Mine 88
by Ally K
Summary: Jack finds Sam, but is it too late?


TITLE: Mine (8/8) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Tiny bit of bad language (only 2 words!) SUMMARY: Jack finds Sam, but is it too late? DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry it took so long to finish but here it is. (Note all others parts on fanfiction.net under 'Mine') Give me feedback and tell me what you think!  
  
Mine 8/?  
  
#Darren#  
  
Everything is perfect and going to plan. The plane tickets have arrived, as have the fake passport I ordered from a dealer. By tomorrow, it'll be just Samantha and I with no one to stop us, not even *him*. He'll soon be a distant memory to her, as everything, but me will be. She will in time see that *I* am her world, that there is nothing but our love for one another and then she will be my wife. Finally an absolute perfection, one that makes up for everything in the past.  
  
Now to see the love of my life.  
  
"Samantha, my love" I adore saying that and can and definitely will get used to saying it. Every day with her. Paradise, absolute paradise.  
  
I open the door a fraction just to prepare myself, today is it, the big day and I want to salvage the moment when I get to tell her, our future. Our blessed future together with no one, where there is absolutely no fucking Colonel Jack O'Neill, to muck everything up.  
  
She lies so beautifully on the bed, her hair curled neatly round her face, so angelic but she stirs. Her brow is full of worry but soon it will all be gone.  
  
"Don't leave me," she murmurs.  
  
Who is talking about.me?  
  
"I love you."  
  
She loves me. The day is even more perfect than I imagined. Deep down she loves me, dreams are your subconscious thoughts, so she loves me and she doesn't even realise it, yet.  
  
"Please don't go" she is so persistent. "I love you.. Jack."  
  
Bitch. How dare she? I can feel the anger burning up inside me. She *must* pay, she can't do this to me today, not after everything I've done for her.she knows what that bastard did to my mother and still she loves him! She will pay.  
  
I grab her arm hard, and throw her against the wall. She slumps to the wall, disorientated from perhaps sleep or the force. I don't care. She *must* suffer. She deserves everything she gets. She looks at me innocent but she's far from it. She must pay. I kick her full force, again and again. Now she doesn't even try to move.  
  
"Why do you do nothing?"  
  
She just stares. Does she still think she's innocent? Does she still believe she is an angel.when she looks like that she will always believe?  
  
"No one makes a fool of me" I slap her round the face. My handprint leaves a deep red mark. "I *hate* liars". I slap her again, harder this time and she falls down. "And I hate *you*" I pick her head up and slam it into the wall.  
  
She doesn't look so angelic anymore, her face is bruised but her clothes are white and blood is little.  
  
She has not suffered enough.  
  
"You will pay Samantha, for what you have done to me" I kick her straight in the stomach. She yelps. Poor cries for one so evil. She had tears streaming done her blooded face. Tears are for humans, which she is far from.  
  
"This is what you deserve". I pick her body up and throw it against the wall. Her head slumps.  
  
Perfect. Just perfect.  
  
#Sam#  
  
The pain. The entire pain so much I can't fight it. It tires me so much I haven't got any strength to live on, to prove that I'm strong that I can't be beaten so easily. I want desperately to fight back but for some reason something holds me back, probably fear, so I do nothing. Now I can't move. My head is beating like a drum. Bang. Bang. Repeatedly round my head. My arm I can't feel at all. It's totally numb and the rest of me, I don't know. I can't separate the pain; I feel it as a whole mass of blows where every muscle hurts. Every fibre of my being is screaming. Everything..  
  
"Carter?" I'm dreaming, I must be but it sounds so close. It must be my imagin..  
  
I hear a noise and warmth near me. "Sam?" he shakes me.  
  
I force my eyes to open to reassure me that this is not a dream, that there is hope that *he* is finally here.  
  
"Yeah.." I croak. It hurts to speak. The pain shoots through me.  
  
"What has he done to you?"  
  
Oh God, he'll be coming back. Save yourself Jack. He'll kill you. Don't die because of me.  
  
"G.go.." I order him. I look into his eyes pleading with him to respect my wishes.  
  
"I'm *not* leaving without you."  
  
I try to smile as I remember his famous policy of never leaving people behind but he didn't. He never has done, even when he could have died.  
  
"I'm gonna have to move you." he looks done at me. I must be a poor state. "Ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get away from her!"  
  
Oh God. No, he's gonna kill Jack.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then die" Darren shouted. He's lunging forward and quickly presses his hands on Jack's chest and pushes him, full force into the wall. Jack's head is bleeding, and he slumps to the floor.  
  
"Jack" I mutter.  
  
He reaches into his pocket and.oh God.it's a gun. He releases the catch.he's gonna kill him.no; he can't die because of me.. I have to do something.look for a weakness  
  
"You took away my mo." His feet, they're the weakness. I muster all my strength and dive for his feet. He falls and the shot fires into the ceiling.  
  
Thank God.  
  
"Bitch." He screams and before I can stop him he picks up the gun and points it at me. "Die" I try to move, but it's gonna hit. I kn.oh god.  
  
I can hear it.pain.. don't look down at it.the blood.. so much blood.  
  
"Sam" is that Jack.? He sounds distant.everything is so blurry. "Sam"....  
  
I can feel my life slipping away from me.now everything is white.. pure white.  
  
Tbc in the sequel to Mine, 'Eternity'. Want it, give feedback! 


End file.
